A Different Path (Shino X Kiba)
by WasARainbow
Summary: What if Shino had accepted Danzō's offer and joined Root? What would it be like if he never entered the academy? Never had any friends? In this story the Naruto character's lives take a different path. [Shino X Kiba]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters of Naruto. This is a non-profit fan made story.**

 **Copyright Claim: Story and plot of "** **A Different Path** " **belong to me and me alone.**

 **Rated M: For language, violence and Male X Male.**

 **Note: There may be spelling and grammar mistakes. I am currently looking for an editor.**

 **Pairings: Shino X Kiba, Izumo X Kotetsu**

* * *

 **A Different Path**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Emergency Mission**

The Fifth Hokage stared into the motionless, masked face of the ANBU member in front of her. "This mission is an emergency," said the Hokage from behind her mahogany wooden desk, piled with scrolls. "That, is why I have called you here. All but three other squad members, have dispersed to other locations and I need a four man cell." Lady Tsunade's voice had an edge to it and there was a thick scowl across her face.

"I understand," said the shinobi in a monotone voice from behind his mask.

"Since this mission is A-rank and not part of ANBU," the Hokage went on, "there will be no need for your mask. I can also give you a code name, till the mission is complete, if you like?"

"That won't be necessary," said the shinobi untying his mask. From underneath the slits of the plastered animal's eyes where two dark silver orbs that held no emotion in their reflection. As the mask was fully removed you could thoroughly see the shinobi's pale skinned face that was lightly dotted with circular scars.

The Hokage gave him a wary look. She didn't quite trust this ninja but she had no other options at the moment. "I will now introduce you to your team mates for this mission." The ANBU member nodded and quickly pulled a pair of black sunglasses out of his pocket, placing them over his silver eyes. "Enter," the Hokage yelled. Three shinobi who were waiting behind Tsunade's office door entered the room along with a large white dog.

"Inuzuka Kiba, Hagane Kotetsu, Kamizuki Izumo, this is Aburame Shino. He will be your squad leader for this mission. Shino, this is your team." The ANBU member took in the three ninja before him. The one called Kiba had two red triangular marks on his face, a sign of the Inuzuka Clan who were known for using hounds as weapons. The white dog most likely belonged to him.

Hagane Kotetsu had a white bandage over his nose and Kamizuki Izumo had a dark blue forehead protector that covered the entire top half of his head. Shino had heard of these two. They usually guarded the main entrance of Konoha but would sometimes be sent out on B-rank missions. The two worked well as a duo and were good at combo attacks.

"Hmm?" Kiba mused staring at their new squad leader. He had never seen _this_ shinobi before. Kiba noted Shino's Amber-Black hair that was pulled back with a dark head band and his cool shades that sat atop his handsome face. " _He looks to be around the same age as me_ ," Kiba thought to himself. The dog lover didn't think much else about their new leader till the shinobi's smell hit him like a ton of bricks. Kiba's nose scrunched up against his will as he breathed in the sent of… " _bugs"_? Kiba's white dog, Akamaru picked up on the scent as well and scooted closer behind his master. " _This is definitely not a normal shinobi_ ," Kiba thought as Lady Tsunade began to explain their new mission.

"This is an emergency A-rank mission," Tsunade repeated to the new company. "An unknown group of assassins have been killing off Konoha ninja right outside our borders." She pulled out a mapped scroll and handed it to Shino who looked over the marked positions of where the assassins had been spotted. "They seem to be targeting groups of shinobi just sent out of the village on new missions. Your job is to stop them and bring back one of the assassins alive for questioning."

"Understood," they all said in unison. Shino rerolled the scroll placing it securely in his back pocket.

"You may leave to get prepared and exit the village as soon as you can," said the Fifth. When they turned to depart Tsunade called out, "Kiba!" The dog ninja turned to look at her. "Stay here a moment. I need to have a word with you." Kiba cocked his head in confusion at the Hokage. Tsunade spoke when the others left. "Kiba, I want you to keep an eye out for Shino."

Kiba was a bit taken aback by this. "Keep an eye out?" he questioned.

"Yes," said the Hokage, her voice was grave and her eyes were serious. "Shino is an ANBU member that was once part of Root."

"Root!" The dog ninja's eyes widened. "You-you mean he worked for Danzō?"

"Yes, even though Danzō _was_ destroyed some of his old members may still hold some of his ideals. Normally I wouldn't put an ANBU member on a mission like this, or even two Chūnin for that matter, but I'm out of options. I want you to be cautious around him. Tell Kotetsu and Izumo as well."

"I understand," said Kiba and he and Akamaru left to make preparations for their new mission.

When the two companions were completely clear of the building, the Hokage banged her mighty fists. Her strong, expensive, mahogany desk creaked and splintered upon impact. She knew that the group she just sent out was a bad combination. One ANBU member, one Jōnin, two Chūnin and no medical ninja. The ranks of these ninja where hardly ever put together and most missions required someone with medical training. "I hope they can finish this mission quickly," she whispered wishfully the to the empty room.

* * *

Kiba packed some food pills into his satchel as well as some dog biscuits for his furry companion. As he searched for a fresh pair of kunai his mind wandered to the ANBU member from Root. Shino, it was no wonder he didn't recognize the ninja even though they were obviously close in age. All Root members were raised under the command of Danzō from early childhood, so he wouldn't have known Shino from the Ninja Academy he grew up at. Kiba was an 18 year old Jōnin and had thought he had known every ninja his age... but apparently not. "Hopefully this mission won't last long. Akamaru let's go!"

* * *

Kiba and Akamaru met up with the two Chūnin Kotetsu and Izumo outside Konoha's grand red gates. "Man, looks like this mission is going to be a pain," Kiba sighed.

"Why?" asked Izumo nonchalantly.

Kiba fastened one of his bags onto Akamaru's back. "That Shino guys from Root."

"Root?" Kotetsu exasperated in shock, dropping his own bag on the dirt road.

"Ah, I thought he might be." Izumo gritted a look of discomfort on his face. "We've never worked with Shino before and Tsunade seemed very apprehensive towards him. Also I've heard he's from the Aburame Clan so having him as an enemy would be dangerous."

"Aburame Clan?" Kiba questioned.

"Yes, they're one of the four noble clans of Konoha like the Akimichi, Hyūga, and Uchiha Clan," Izumo explained. "The Aburame Clan that Shino is from specializes in bugs."

"Bugs?" Kiba shivered out of disgust. "So thats why he smelled funny to me."

"Great, just great. You know me and Izumo are Chūnin right?" Kotetsu said dusting off his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "We're hardly ever sent out on A-rank missions and now we've got to worry about our squad leader on top of that. Fantastic!"

"I told you," Kiba grinned sarcastically. "This mission is going to be a pain."

Shino was the last to arrive. He noticed that everyone else had gathered and decided to go over the formation they would be in. "Kiba, you and Akamaru will take the lead in this mission using your sense of smell to locate the enemy and track them. Izumo, Kotetsu you two will cover Kiba and scout for danger from the front. I will take up the rear using my Kikaichū to cover the area around us to insure we are not ambushed."

"All right," said Kiba hopping onto Akamaru's back. "Let's go get them!" Then they all sprinted NorthEast towards Yugakure (Hidden Hot Water Village) with the dog lover in the lead.

Shino felt a bit odd leaving the village through the front gate, out in the open. Most shinobi left through Konoha's front entrance, it was a tradition for ninjas to start their missions this way. However Shino, being an ANBU member, had always exited Konoha in secret, through the back entrance under the cover of darkness. Leaving from the front, in broad daylight, without the cover of his mask, he felt uncomfortable and bare. In the back of Shino's mind he too silently hoped this mission would be over quickly.

Quote: " _I do have a desk though, it's made of mahogany. And not just any mahogany, but mahogany from Malchior 7 where the trees are 300 ft tall and breathe fire! From these trees my desk was forged 2000 years ago using ancient blood rituals of the Malchior people. Not only does this make my desk NIGH INDESTRUCTIBLE, but it can bend the fabric of the universe itself! Also, it's a very fine material. Very expensive… Mahogany!_ " - King Yemma

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please send me a review! Is this an interesting story? How is my writing style?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters of Naruto. This is a non-profit fan made story.**

 **Copyright Claim: Story and plot of "** **A Different Path** " **belong to me and me alone.**

 **Rated M: For language, violence and Male X Male.**

 **Note: There may be spelling and grammar mistakes. I am currently looking for an editor.**

 **Pairings: Shino X Kiba, Izumo X Kotetsu**

* * *

 **A Different Path**

* * *

 **Chapter Two:** **Deep Thoughts in the Dead of Night**

It had been 7 hours since they left Konoha. Within those hours Kiba, Kotetsu and Izumo had chatted amongst themselves and learned a little more about each other. Such as Kotetsu having a great fear of Ostriches and Izumo's favorite food being Daikon Salad. While Shino stayed silent only answering a few of the questions directed towards him with either a yes or no. They had left at noon and now the sun was on the horizon creating a haunting orange glow that shone through the cover of the cool shady trees. Shino stopped the group. "We should make camp," He said. His covered eyes turned to the second highest rank among them. "Kiba, scout out a safe location for us to stay the night."

Kiba frowned at the bug user. "But it's only seven." He exclaimed. "The sun won't set for another hour and a half at this time of year."

Shino quirked an eyebrow at Kiba. The ANBU member was honestly in a bit of shock. It was very rarely his orders were ever questioned. When they were questioned it was normanly over severe circumstances and dire emergencies. A shinobi (especially one of lower rank) questioning him over when to make camp had never crossed the bug user's mind. Thinking this ninja did not quite understand him, he decided to explain his decision. "We should camp now because we are just outside the area where the assassins have been spotted. It would be best we stop and rest tonight and proseed in the early hours of the morning. This will allow us the chance of catching them by surprise. If we were to continue to trudge ahead now, we would be blindly walking into their territory."

"So what?" Kiba scowled. Thier leader seemed way too nitpicky for the dog ninjas liking. "There's no way I could sleep now! Why take so much precaution?" Kiba wined. "A couple of assassins won't be too hard for us ninja even if we… we…" Shino had fazed in right in front of Kiba faster than any of the other ninja had thought a person possible.

There was an air of annoyance and fury oozing off the bug ninja in almost unbearable waves. Kiba took a step back against his will. "Kiba," Shino said looming over him, his face remaining impassive. "We are making camp now. Why? Because I ordered it and I am the leader on this mission." Shino's voice still held the same monotone it had always held but it felt frigid and hostile. A look of discomfort and caution were exchanged between Kotetsu and Izumo.

Not wanting to further anger a shinobi who was obviously far more skilled than himself, Kiba shook his head, "I-I understand. I'm sorry. I'll leave." He and Akamaru then obediently left the group to search for a resting place. Shino was glad Kiba left without further argument however his irritation and discomfort still lingered in the air. Kotetsu and Izumo didn't say a word until Kiba returned with news of a nearby lake and heavy tree growth.

When they were done making camp Shino's mood seemed to have calmed down. He was glad his assertion of leadership had worked and that Kiba had proved his worth by finding a safe place by some watter. "We will attack at 4am," The ANBU member told the other shinobi. "I will take first night watch. Izumo you will take second."

"Understood," Said Izumo and the other two nodded in agreement.

Shino sat in the branches of an old oak tree as he watched the others cram inside their small tent for the night. The ANBU member could overhear them bickering to each other about the dog Akamaru. Kiba seemed to be trying to convince the others to let the dog stay in the tent while the other two tried to kick the large hound out. When they had finally settled down, letting the dog stay in the tent and Kotetsu mentioning ' _he would use Akamaru as a pillow_ ,' Shino took a moment to think everything over to himself.

So far this mission had been the most uncomfortable the bug ninja had ever partaken in. He was used to hard labor, killing and even torture. Those things came naturally to him. When there was only the mission on Shino's mind he could endure. But the three ninja the ANBU member had been paired with were not like him. Thier minds seemed to be elsewhere. They were constantly chatty and joyful which confused the ANBU member. Shino had been with many ninja who had felt joy before but their joy ether came from killing or relieve from a completed mission. Never had Shino encountered shinobi who just seemed generally happy, whether they were in the middle of a mission or not.

Due to this strange behavior it was hard for Shino to predict his allies movements. Whenever he thought they would do one thing they seemed to do the other. Especially Kiba. Normally missions were completed in silence. Kiba seemed to not be able to stop talking. Their where normally scheduled times for squads to take breaks. Kiba, Kotetsu and Izumo would take them whenever they deemed necessary.

Shino was on edge. Though, as Kiba said, these assassins would most likely be easily handled. There was still doubt in Shino's mind that the Chūnin and Jōnin could handle them. Izumo seamed a capable man and was the least chatty among the three. Which was why Shino put him on second watch. But he was still just a Chūnin. Kotetsu was also a Chūnin and almost as talkative and scatter brained as the dog ninja. Then there was Kiba and Akamaru. Both of their skills seemed decent and their stamina above average. But Kiba was the most obnoxious, thick headed and brash ninja Shino had ever met. Would his comrades be up to the task this mission required of them? Would they become a burden? All these thoughts swam in the bug user's mind as time slowly ticked away.

* * *

At last Izumo emerged from the camp and Shino was able to leave the tree he'd been sitting in for several hours. "Izumo have Kiba take third watch and Kotetsu have forth." Ordered Shino. "We will need to be up by 4am this morning."

"Understood," said Izumo. Then the Chūnin took over the spot the ANBU member had been previously occupying.

When Shino entered their small tent he was met with a bizarre sight. Kiba was completely sprawled all over the right side of the tent. Akamaru was lying next to him in the middle and Kotetsu had his arm around Akamaru with his head pressed into the dog's fur as a makeshift pillow. The small spot where Izumo had been laying was very cramped and now occupied one of Kotetsu's legs. Shino took a moment considering how to go about this arrangement.

Once the bug ninja decided what course of action he would take Shino moved Kiba's limbs to the left and shifted the dog ninja on his side to make room for himself. The ANBU member did this with such skill and ease that Kiba's breath didn't even hitch as he was maneuvered. Shino then laid on his back and neatly pulled any covers he could reach over top of him. He left his sunglasses on and was about to close his eyes and prepare his body for sleep when an arm suddenly lunged out and laid across him.

Shino was startled. His normally steady heart skipped a beat. Silver eye's shot open to stare at the cause of his disturbance. Kiba was once again sprawled out. Only this time it was all over Shino. For around the tenth time that night the bug user wondered how on earth, this snoring person lying next to him, was in fact, a ninja. As uncomfortable as Shino was he knew there was no use in moving Kiba again since it was only logical he would resume the same position. So Shino pushed all thoughts he could of the human next to him aside and forced his body to sleep.

Quote: " _But I'm always dreaming, even when I'm awake; it is never finished._ " - The Last Unicorn

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please send me a review! How do you think Shino and Kiba will hookup in this story? ;D**


End file.
